Basitin
The Basitin are a race of warriors, with an adherence to order, decency and obedience. They live on the Basidian Islands. Description Most Basitin look like one another, bearing shades of gray/taupe colored fur and hair. According to Tom, they are an anthropomorphic race that is based on a made up animal species consisting of feline and lagomorph (Rabbit) characteristicshttp://twokinds.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=12098&start=54, unlike the Keidran which are anthropomorphic versions of existing species of animal. Traits Basitin are a race of short, furred bipedal mammals. Although they bear a resemblance to the Keidran race, they are in fact very different. Keidran have a short life span of about 20 years, whereas the Basitin live an average of 60 years. The Basitin also have an impressive immune system and very resilient bodies. They are able to withstand most poisons and diseaseshttp://twokindscomic.com/ArchiveForum/viewtopic.php?p=85853#p85853. Basitin culture is insular and highly militarised, with young Basitin indoctrinated into the military at the age of seven and trained extensively in the many forms of combat. As a race they are divided into two main nations: the Eastern and Western; Eastern Basitins are typically even-tempered and highly disciplined, whereas little is known about the Westerners, other than they have a more tribalistic culture. Both nations are apparently engaged in an extended conflict that they highly enjoy and go to efforts to prolong (enough that they will not follow up a successful offensive if one side looks likely to lose ground). Genders are seperated and live in different districts of the city. Basitin have a week set aside a year for reproduction, besides that, sex is against the law for the rest of the year. Basitin are very strict about dress and code of conduct in public and private. Taken from the March 9th comic transcript: Keith: Sorry, Flora. The feet, ankles, the base of the tail and between the legs are what we consider nudity here. It is assumed that the general chest area, as well as the limbs, are commonly expected to also be covered. Public displays of affection, such as embraces, are also considered taboo. Basitins are naturally unable to use magic. When trying to use magic, Basitins will be mentally damaged and this can affect their brain to the point of being mentally unable to speak normally. Politics Eastern Basitin are ruled by a King (the title King is applied irrespective of whether the ruler is male or female). Three Generals are afforded a significant amount of power under their political system; The Arms General (the most physically capable Basitin), the Intelligence General (The most experienced and scholarly Basitin) and the Master General (presumably acts as a strategic liason between the two on a first-amongst-equals basis). As all Basitin are genetically predispositioned to be loyal to a fault, there is little need to enforce discipline and all orders are acted upon without question. The military exercises absolute, albeit fair use of power over all Basitin with training and service being mandatory. Civilian Basitin do not exist. The Eastern Basitin have no particular prejudices against Humans or Keidran, provided they follow the Basitin codes of conduct during their stay on the Isles. As gold is scarce on the Isles, Human currency is highly valued and the exchange rate is high. Virtually nothing is known about Western Basitins other than that Keith's mother used to be one. And possibly his ability to resist orders. that most purebloods are subject to. As a result of their rigid adherence to their laws, bureaucracy, and even social expectations, the Basitin way of life is stagnating and being halted by a hesitation-to-outright refusal to change in order to adapt to the world changing at large. As such, the Basitin king has appointed Keith Keiser as their first ever ambassador (partly to protect him from the corrupted and biased bureaucracy but also because his travel experience makes him uniquely suited for the role). Based on the recent comic Western Basitin are the opposite of their Eastern counterparts, with more more colorful appearances and tribal tattoos. Doctors Usually consisting of soldiers too injured to fight on the front lines, Doctors have very few options when it comes to healing patients. Setting bones and applying bandages usually makes up the extent of most Basitin doctor's medical knowledge. Doctors have the privilege of granting honorable deaths to soldiers who have become too injured to fight any longer and wish to die rather than live on crippled. Dying in this way gives soldiers the same honor he would have received had he died in battle.http://twokinds.deviantart.com/art/The-Basitin-Doctor-153561165 Doctors operate while blindfolded. Being required to hide the patients identity. References Category:Races Category:Basitins